Foxy's First Christmas(as a Car)
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: What happens when Foxy celebrates her first Christmas as a Porsche? Read and find out! :) I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the movies, only the mentioned kids and Foxy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Foxy, a Porsche, was pondering what to do for Christmas this year. Should she make a simple Santa hat, or should she go the whole hog and make a reindeer outfit? She sighed, and settled for the Santa hat. She set out the things she thought she'd need, and got to work.

A few hours later, she had finished, and proudly displayed the roofwear when she went outside.

"You made a hat."

"Yeah. Now I can munch on candy canes and look adorable." She replied, and Doc chuckled. Foxy just gave a small smile, and weaseled a candy cane off of Lightning. She parked at his side, licking the peppermint cane.

"Ya look like an overgrown kid, Foxy." Sheriff replied, chuckling.

"I thought I looked like that everyday." She replied, and the others laughed. "Oh! I made a scarf, too! Where is it…" She muttered, placing the candy cane between her teeth to hold it. "Ugh, I'm all schticky!"

The others laughed at her realization, and watched as she tried to rid herself of the offending stickiness. "Give it up, Foxy. It ain't gonna work." Doc replied, chuckling.

She huffed a sigh between her teeth and the candy cane, then got back to looking for her scarf. "Here i ish!" She replied, hoisting a red scarf with white cotton on the ends out from behind a wheel well. She wrapped it over the space between her hood and her windshield, then smiled and got back to her candy cane.

"Now ya look like a candy cane!" Sheriff replied, and she giggled.

"Not necessarily. My scarf has a hat on it, see?" She showed off the one end of her scarf, where she had stitched in the outline of a hat, even going as far to sew in some white fluff at the bottom of it, and a little ball at the tip.

"That's pretty good. Where'd ya learn to sew like that?"

She just shrugged. "I taught myself." She gave him a grin, and got back to licking her candy cane. "Hmm…" She reached up, and tilted her hat down over part of her windshield. "Do I look like a little kid now, Sheriff?"

"Sure do." He replied, chuckling.

She discovered that she was completely covered in melted candy cane stickiness, and the others laughed.

"Who'd have thought, Foxy goes nuts if she gets covered in melted candy cane." Lightning laughed, seeing her nearly go into panic mode.

"Ugh it's so sticky! Get it off!"

"Red?"

The firetruck laughed silently, then sprayed Foxy's hood, washing all the stickiness away. She sighed, and looked up at Red. "Thanks, Red."

He gave her a grin, and nudged her gently.

She tipped her hood upwards, and stuck her tongue out as snowflakes began drifting to the ground. She caught one, and cheered before trying to catch another. Her hood was darting back and forth rapidly, and she would occasionally lunge forwards rapidly, in her quest to catch one.

The others laughed, and she flashed them a quick grin before continuing.

She stretched up as high as she could go, and pattered her tires on the ground impatiently, her tongue out. "WHOO!" She cheered as her efforts paid off, and returned to Flo's.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, a little bit." She replied, grinning. She waited for about fifteen minutes, then darted out into the thickening snow. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she slid a little.

"You okay?"

"That was fun!" She called around a laugh. She had managed to find a slick spot on the road, and the others began laughing as they watched her try to get off it. First, she tried sliding her way off. When that didn't work, she tried jumping over it. Finally, she just hopped straight into the center and began trying to step with her tires rapidly, looking like a horse at full gallop.

Doc rolled up behind her, and gave her a push, and that sent her to the edge. She didn't realize it, and continued stepping like a show pony.

Ultimately, this caused her to tumble hoodfirst into a pile of snow that had steadily grown over the past hour. The others laughed, and all that was visible was Foxy's Santa hat, and a bit of her hood.

"Ya all right?" Sheriff chuckled, rolling to Doc's side, where the Hornet was laughing.

A set of green eyes popped out of the snow, and this got the others laughing. "Pfft!" A cloud of snow puffed out into the street, and a bright red tongue began licking away at the snow.

"Don't eat the brown snow, Foxy. Or the black snow." Mater advised, and Lightning burst out laughing.

The snow-Foxy just grinned and continued eating herself out. When her front end was mostly free, she tugged her back half out of the snow, and shook herself like a dog, snow flying everywhere. "That was fun!" She replied, her entire form shivering.

"Such a kid, Foxy." Sheriff muttered, shaking his hood and rolling his eyes.

"Why?"

"You're havin' so much fun, ya don't even realize that you're cold."

"I'm not cold!"

"Yeah ya are."

"Nope. Not cold." She continued denying the fact for several more hours, and finally, Doc chased after her, trying to force her to go inside. She darted through a snowbank, sending snow flying into the air.

"Hey!" Doc exclaimed, dodging the jet of snow that very nearly missed him.

She just continued fleeing, at least until she hit the same patch of ice.

"Foxy, you're cold. Just go inside!" Sheriff called, and still she denied it.

"In. Now." Doc pointed a tire at a free cone, the door already open, and Foxy's hood lowered.

She crept off the ice, taking small steps, then rolled into the cone, the door sliding shut after her.

* * *

"That oughta do it." He chuckled to himself, and rolled back over to Flo's, a rear tire slipping on the very same ice patch Foxy seemed to love. "Aagh…"

Lightning started giggling, and quickly placed a tire over his bumper to try and stifle it.

Sheriff chuckled, and Doc gave him an unamused look.

* * *

Foxy, meanwhile, had curled up in front of the heater, not even bothering to take her scarf or hat off. She sighed happily, and sank lower into the carpet. A few minutes later, the heater shut off, and Foxy looked at it in distaste. At least she could go outside now.

When she opened the door, she yelped and ducked as a snowball was thrown her way. "Watch it!" She shouted, and heard laughter. However, she couldn't find the car that had thrown it. Lightning and Sally were having their own snowball fight, but they were both too far away to have thrown one. Fillmore was nowhere in sight, and she figured that Sarge wouldn't have tossed a snowball at her. Mater was throwing snowballs for Thunder to chase, and the children were making a snowcar.

She spotted Sheriff, giving her a large grin. She arched an eyelid, and his grin grew wider.

He nodded his hood slightly to the bushes to his right, and she looked back at him, nodding her hood at the bush also. His grin grew even larger, and she smirked.

She rolled out of the cone, and made a snowball. She got her aim lined up, and took the shot.

There was a shout of surprise, and a familiar blue Hornet rolled out from behind the bushes, Foxy's snowball splattered across his hood. "How'd ya know?"

"You're little elf, there." She gestured to Sheriff, and laughed as Doc swiftly sent a snowball in Sheriff's direction.

"Hey! I didn't do anythin'!"

"Really? Then does showing me where he was qualify as doing nothing?" Foxy asked, trying not to laugh.

For a response, Sheriff sent a snowball her way, causing her to throw herself to the side.

"Oh. It. Is. On." She hissed playfully, and whizzed one in his direction. It hit its mark, right in Sheriff's moustache.

Doc started laughing as Sheriff tried to shake the snow out. "Great shot, Foxy."

"You think so? Then you'll be sure to love this."

To his surprise, he too got a snowball lodged in his moustache, courtesy of Foxy. "Hey!"

She laughed, but shut her mouth at once when a snowball hit her hood, directly followed by one splattering across the front of her roof, right above her eyes.

"That's how you do it!" Lightning announced triumphantly, giving Sally a high tire.

Foxy shook the snow off, and narrowed her eyes. "You asked for it!" She began whipping snowballs out like nothing, and began throwing them in every direction.

"Uh-oh." Seemed to be the popular phrase, and the ring of townsfolk around her vanished quickly. Occasionally, there would be a loud yelp as one of the others got hit, but that was it. Everything else was dead silent, due to the falling snow.

Foxy abruptly jumped into the air with a yelp of surprise, and whirled around. Parked there, grinning, was none other then Mack. "Not cool! That was freezing cold!"

"Mack brought down the Ice Queen! Horray!"

Foxy launched a snowball at Mack, and it hit him squarely in the grille.

He rolled a massive snowball, and held it over Foxy. With a grin, he let it fall, and she braced for impact. She was instantly engulfed in snow, and all one could see was the pom-pom on her hat, along with the edges of her scarf. She heard muffled voices somewhere, and began digging her way out, using her tires, and eating the snow as well. She spotted light, and shoved her hood towards it, breaking through a wall of snow. "I'm alive!" She managed to break a hole into the snowball large enough for her to get her hood out, but her windshield got stuck. "Agh! I'm stuck!"

There was laughter, and something grabbed her left front tire. There was a sharp tug, and she popped out into the sunlight. She shook the snow off her frame, fixed her hat, and grinned. "That was fun!"

"Well that was enough fun for one day." Sheriff replied, heading back for the courthouse, snow still stuck to his moustache.

Foxy snickered behind a tire as she noticed, and she nudged Doc with a tire. She nodded her hood at Sheriff, and Doc instantly noticed the frozen rain stuck to Sheriff's grille. He chuckled quietly, and Foxy scooped up a tireful of snow. She managed to mold it to her front bumper, and rolled along behind Sheriff.

She heard quiet snickers, along with stifled laughter, and grinned.

Apparently Sheriff heard it too, because he turned around. "What're ya doin', Foxy?"

"Nothing…" She replied, giving him an innocent grin.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." With that, he turned around and continued heading towards the courthouse.

Foxy followed along behind him, until he turned around again. This time, he noticed the snow on her front bumper. He looked down at his own grille, and brushed at it with a tire. "Hey!"

Foxy started laughing, sinking down onto the road. "You had no idea!" She replied, and he was not amused.

"Oh, get outta here, Foxy!" He replied, storming into the courthouse in a huff.

Foxy laughed, and rolled back to the others. As she did, an idea began to hit her.

"Foxy?"

"Huh? Oh."

"You were thinking again, weren't you?"

"You've got no idea." With that, she began rolling towards Fillmore's dome, shaking the snow off her tires and frame before going inside. She poked her hood out of the dome, and called for one of the others. "Could someone come help me for… about an hour?"

Lightning and Fillmore rolled into the dome, looking utterly confused at what she was planning. "All right, two helpers! Thanks you two. Now, Lightning, come over here, and take this to the other side of my fender. But keep it straight." She handed him the one end of a tape measure, and he got to work.

"How's this?"

"Mmm… a little more."

He moved it about an inch, and she nodded. "What's it say?"

"Five and a half feet, a little more."

"Okay, cool. Thanks." She scribbled it down on a pad of paper. "Now, Fillmore. I need you to measure from about the middle of my roof on the side, straight down."

Fillmore nodded, and did so.

"Measurements?"

"Four and a quarter feet, man."

"Thanks." She replied, putting that down as well. "I'll need both of you for this. Lightning, you hold it at the spot where you were, at my fender. Fillmore, you take the extra, and loop it around my trunk to the exact same spot, on my other fender."

The two nodded, and did just that.

"Okay, what's it say?"

"Twenty-eight feet, just about."

"Okay, thanks." She jotted that down, then got to work cutting out strips of black leather to the measurements.

They watched as she began stitching them together, but Lightning got bored after about half an hour and left.

Fillmore remained behind, and not only since it was his home. He was genuinely curious as to what she was making, his front end tilted as he watched her.

She paid him no mind, as was her usual when she was sewing. She finished with whatever she was making, but started up again on something completely different, using brown fabric instead of the black leather that she had been using before. When she had finished, she sewed whatever the brown things were onto a large strap, made of black fabric. She produced a large box, that made a jangling noise when she moved it. She reached in, and pulled out a jingle bell. Catching Fillmore's eye, she smiled, then began sewing it to the thing she had made out of black leather. She kept reaching into the box, and pulling out jingle bells, then sewing them onto the black thing.

He eventually went to bed, but she stayed up, finishing her project.

**Here's one of my stories for Christmas! :D I couldn't resist putting it up a little early, but it's okay because I've got another one for closer to Christmas. ;) Hope you guys like this one! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, she nudged him awake eagerly. He blinked his eyes open, to find an odd shape in front of him. His vision came into focus, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

There was Foxy, grinning at him, wearing a harness with jingle bells, and a set of fake antlers on her roof. "What do you think?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Looks pretty good, man."

She wiggled happily, making the bells jangle. "Whoo!" She squealed, and charged outside, the sound of the bells following her.

He shook his front, chuckling, then followed after her.

"You made yourself into a reindeer, Foxy!" Lightning exclaimed with a grin, pleased that he had discovered what she had made.

"Yep! I had to put rods in the antlers though, to keep them from flopping around." She again wiggled happily, making the bells jingle.

The others laughed. She seemed like a child that had just gotten a new toy for Christmas, because she was absolutely giddy about her harness and antlers. "Hey, look. She even put in the loops fer the straps!"

"Yeah, that's if I wanted to pull something." She replied, hoping that this conversation was going where she thought it was. She could barely contain her excitement as she zipped back and forth, the bells jangling wildly. She hit an icy patch, and began trying to run, stretching out her front tires, then her back ones. She looked like a retarded horse, and the others laughed.

Lightning sped over, and slid onto the ice, knocking her off. He slowly rolled off the ice after her, then asked her what she thought the harness could pull.

"Probably not much, maybe a small cart, or something."

"Hmmm…"

"Come here a sec…" Lightning grabbed a part of her harness, and began pulling her gently towards the Cozy Cone. He took her around back, and there she found a small sleigh. "What about something like this?"

"Might work. If not, I'll just go and make another one. That one will definitely work."

He laughed, and began strapping her in.

She experimentally pulled it a few feet, and when she didn't hear any ripping coming from the leather, she grinned. "Okay, maybe just one kid at a time." She replied, tugging it along behind her.

He rolled along at her side, and kept cracking up. "You're insane, Foxy."

She just gave him a grin.

"You're missing something…"

"I am?"

"Yeah. The red nose."

"Ohhh, we don't really need that, do we?"

"If you want to be a reindeer, yeah." He nodded, then pulled a red nose out of nowhere. He set it on her hood, via a suction cup. "And it lights up, too." He replied, grinning.

"How brightly?" She groaned, and he laughed.

"Brighter then Sheriff's bubble light."

"I'm screwed." She moaned, but continued heading for the cafe. When she got there, the others began laughing, seeing the nose lit up. "He put it on, not me."

"You were askin' for it, Foxy." Sheriff replied, grinning and chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. All right. What kid goes on first? I'm only taking one at a time, just to make sure this harness doesn't tear."

"Can I go?" Harry asked, looking up at her.

"Sure. Where are we gonna go?"

"To Wheel Well?"

"I guess. Hop in and grab the reins."

He squealed with delight, then scrambled into the faded green sleigh. "Mush!"

"Actually, it's 'Hike' for go, and 'Whoa' for stop."

"The mushed giving instructions to the musher." Sarge muttered, and to everyone's surprise, he began chuckling.

"You know how to laugh?" The question popped out of Foxy's mouth before she could stop it, and this got the others laughing.

"Occasionally, yes." He replied gruffly, and she grinned.

"I knew it."

With that, Harry had the reins, and shouted, "HIKE!" at the top of his voice. Foxy laughed, and began pulling. Slowly, they began moving, quickly gaining speed. They were soon up to a good clip, and Foxy took him up to Wheel Well, smiling to herself at how well things were going. She had always wondered what it was like to pull a sled, but this was an upgrade.

* * *

The bells along her harness were jingling pleasantly, and the snow was beginning to fall lightly. It looked like the scene of a Christmas card, and she couldn't have been more happy.

"This is fun, Foxy!" Harry shouted, thinking that she couldn't hear him.

She laughed, then called back. "It sure is, Harry."

The snow began getting thicker, and Foxy decided that they turn back. To her shock, she could still see where she was going, thanks to the light on her hood. '_If It weren't for Lightning, we'd be stuck out here for a while..._' She thought with a sigh, but continued plowing through the snow.

By the time they reached the outskirts of town, she was exhausted, but happy that they had both made it back.

Back at Flo's, where the group had gathered after sending out a hasty search party, Mater perked up slightly, hearing something.

"What's wrong, Mater?"

"Listen, buddy! Ya hear that?"

Lightning's eyes widened as he heard the faint, but still recognizable sound of jingle bells. "Foxy?" He rolled out into the road, and began calling for her.

Foxy heard a faint shout, and paused. Had she imagined it?

"Foxy!"

No, there it was again! She began plunging through the snow, taking great leaps through it to try and get there faster. Harry was jostled, and hung on to the handle that was in front of the seat tightly. "Over here! I'm coming!" She continued hopping through the snow, looking like some ungainly horse.

Lightning spotted a red light bobbing up and down as it got closer, and tilted his hood in confusion. Suddenly, a dark shape broke through the snow. At the front of it was the bright red light, and his eyes widened.

"Foxy!"

"Lightning!"

The shape came closer, and he was able to recognize it as Foxy, with Harry in the sleigh. "You guys are okay!"

"Yep. I thought we'd turn back before it got too bad." Lightning sighed with relief, and the two made their way back into Flo's. Foxy stopped the sleigh in the middle of Flo's, and gave the others a grin.

"That's what I call a sleigh ride." Harry mumbled, toppling out of the sleigh dizzily.

Foxy and the others laughed, and she picked him up. "Sorry, Harry. I guess I forgot you were there."

"Why do ya say that?"

"Let's just say that I started bouncing through the snow to get back here faster, and didn't notice that Harry was still in the sleigh…"

The others chuckled, and Foxy grinned sheepishly. "Good news. The harness didn't rip!" She replied, and the others laughed. "I could take the rest of the kids back to their homes…?"

"YEAH!" The kids all scrambled into the sleigh, and Harry grabbed the reins.

"Everybody on?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, care to do the honors, Harry?"

"Hike, Foxy!"

The kids giggled and she began pulling, finding that she needed more power then before. She decided to drop Mariana and Jack off at Lightning's cone first. She stopped at the door, and they gave her a smile each. She returned it, then surged off again, planning to take Nikki, Jimi, and Lily home next. She stopped at the doorway of Fillmore's dome, and the three climbed out. "See you soon, you three." She replied, and they nodded. She headed for the last stop, planning to take Harry, Paul, and Sara home last. She pulled up to their home, and the three hopped down, giving her smiles and goodbyes. "Bye you three. Goodnight." She called after them, then turned around, heading for the dome.

She managed to wiggle her way out of the harness, then unhooked it from the sleigh and brought the harness inside, so it wouldn't begin to harden and crack.

She gave the three children a smile, and cuddled them close. "Merry Christmas, you three." She whispered softly, knowing that the next day was Christmas.

**We finally discover that Foxy's insane. XD You'll be seeing more of the sleigh in tomorrow's chapter, so look for what Foxy's antics get her up to next time! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

When she awoke, she heard a soft jingling noise. She blinked her eyes open, only to find Jimi swatting gently at one of the many jingle bells on her harness. She smiled, and rolled over to him, rubbing his roof with a tire gently. "Do you want mom to take you for another ride, Jimi?"

He grinned, and she gave him a smile.

The two exited the dome, only to find that the snow had been doubled. "Look how high it is, Jimi!" Foxy giggled.

"Snow!"

"Very good, Jimi!"

Jimi giggled and jumped into a small pile of snow, in the entrance of the dome. "Hang on, Jimi. You need a scarf on." Foxy wrapped a little green scarf, frayed at the edges, around Jimi's hood.

"Too tight!" He exclaimed, pulling at it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She unwrapped it, and wrapped it again, nudging him gently when she had finished. "Better?"

He nodded, giggled, then drove into the snow, the ends of his scarf trailing along his side.

Foxy laughed quietly to herself, then followed him. "Jimi, wanna make a snowman?"

"Snowman?"

"Yeah, it's like a snowcar, but it's a man."

He nodded, and she started rolling out the base. "You wanna go get some sticks, for his arms?"

Jimi nodded again, and went off in search of sticks while Foxy finished with the middle. He returned shortly, lugging a pair of sticks.

"Good job, Jimi! Those are gonna be perfect!"

Jimi grinned adorably, and Foxy smiled. "You wanna roll his head?"

The little Pacer's hood tilted in confusion, and Foxy smiled. "Like this, but smaller." She gestured to the large ball of snow she had made, and Jimi giggled.

"Otay!" With that, he began clumping snow together, then nudging the ball with his hood, almost like a puppy.

Foxy giggled as she watched.

"All done!" Jimi had rolled a ball the size of a large snowball, and Foxy giggled again.

"Bigger, Jimi. Otherwise, we won't be able to make him a face."

"Too heavy!" He protested, trying to push it.

"Here, how about I get it started for you." With that, she gave it a gentle shove from the top, and sent it rolling.

Jimi quickly picked up the slack in pushing it, and Foxy guided him. "Okay, stop. That's good. Now watch what mom does." With that, she turned the wheel-shaped disc on its side, and began flipping it end over end. Once she had collected enough snow, she packed it all down into the perfect sized head for a snowman.

"It's a little lumpy."

Foxy gasped in surprise and whirled around, only to find Doc parked there, watching them, snow melting off his hood as it came down. "Yeah, I guess so. All the other ones I've made were lumpy too." She gave him a small grin, then went back to the snowman. She hefted the ball into her tires, then set it up on top of the other two balls.

"Snow!" Jimi exclaimed, giggling.

"You wanna put his nose in, Jimi?" She handed him the small traffic cone, the square bottom cut off, and hoisted him up. "Right in the center."

He jammed the cone into the ball, and squirmed. "All done!"

She set him back on the ground, and started giggling. He had placed it in the right spot, just the opposite direction she had expected. "Silly Jimi. His nose is supposed to go like this." Foxy rubbed his roof, then fixed it. "There."

At this point, Doc rolled forwards, placing something underneath her tire. She lifted it, and found spare nuts and bolts. She gave him a smile, then began placing them in the correct positions.

They soon had a snowman with super-long, thin arms, a super long nose, and a nutty smile, topped off with wide-open eyes.

"Hmm… It still feels like it's missing something…"

"You're right. He needs a hat!" She darted inside the dome, and returned with her Santa hat. "Hmm…Let's see…" She attempted to attach it to his head in some way, and eventually settled for just having it sit there, the end with the pom-pom drooping down the side of the head.

"There ya go."

"He still needs a matching scarf." With that, Foxy took off her scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's intersecting top and middle, then tied it to the side. "There! Now he's finished."

"Now eat?"

"Jimi, you don't eat him!" Foxy replied, giggling, seeing him about to take a bite.

Doc chuckled, and Jimi pulled away. "Sowwy."

"It's okay. Did you have fun?"

He nodded, and Foxy smiled. "You know what time it is?" He shook his hood, and Foxy whispered to him.

Jimi grinned, and started rolling out a ball of snow. When he had a child-sized snowball, he tossed it towards Doc. It fell far short, and Doc returned fire, missing on purpose.

All the same, Jimi squealed and hid behind Foxy.

"Oh, heck no! Don't hide behind me. You started it, Jimi." She laughed, and gently pushed him around so he was in the line of fire.

Doc lined up his shot, and it hit its mark, Foxy's hood. She completely froze for a minute, dumbfounded. Doc laughed at her expression, and Jimi began giggling.

"What're you laughin' at, you little stinker?" She gave Jimi a teasing took, and he blew a raspberry at her. Her bumper dropped in mock surprise, and she started rolling towards him. "Now you're in for it, dude."

He took off, squealing with glee.

She chased after him, and caught him quickly. "Hey, Doc! Wanna help me?"

"With what?"

"I've got a surprise for Jimi."

He nodded, and Foxy began packing snow around Jimi's cab, then began rolling him through the snow.

Jimi was having the time of his life, and his wild giggling proved it. Foxy laughed, rolling him. "You havin' fun, Jimi?"

"More! More!" He squealed, and she rolled him through the snow to Doc, laughing.

He set Jimi on a different path, and rolled the little car-turned-tire back to her.

At more laughter, she turned to find Lightning rolling into Fillmore's yard. "How'd you do that, Foxy?"

"What? I just packed Jimi in some snow, then we started rolling him."

"You make it sound easy!"

"It is…"

He grinned, then she passed him the tire made out of Jimi. "Hey, munchkin."

"Whitening! Push!"

Lightning laughed, then obliged the little car, sending him rolling towards Fillmore, who had just gotten up and rolled to the entranceway.

Fillmore grinned, and sent him back towards Foxy, who set him towards Doc.

Doc let Jimi loose, even though Jimi begged for them to keep doing it.

"More! More! Not cold! Want more!"

"No, maybe later, Jimi. How about we go for a ride, huh?"

Jimi instantly launched himself onto Foxy's hood, and she grinned.

"Why does Jimi get to go?" Lightning asked, and Foxy started laughing.

"Because Jimi will fit in the sleigh."

"I fit in the sleigh!" He replied indignantly, and proceeded to show her that he could hop into the sleigh, no problem.

"Fine, fine. But if I can't pull you, you're getting out." Foxy sighed, giving in for the moment. She got herself into the harness, and set Jimi in the sleigh with Lightning. She hooked the harness up to the sleigh, and threw herself forwards. The sleigh moved about a foot, then stopped. "Hmmph.."

She began clawing at the snow with her front tires, kicking at it with her back ones, but the sleigh didn't move too far. "Ohh, this isn't working…" She grunted, still trying to move the revved her engine, and threw herself forwards, still clawing at the snow. The sleigh moved a bit more. It seemed like it would stop at any moment, and it did, when Lightning called for her to. "Why?"

"I've got something I think that will help." He left the sleigh, and headed over to Flo's. He returned with something, hiding it underneath his tires. "Now. This oughta do the trick." He attached it to a fishing pole, and cast it into Foxy's view, settling onto the cushion on the seat of the sleigh.

Doc began chuckling, seeing what Lightning had found.

There was a piece of bacon tied to the string on the fishing pole, and Foxy instantly began rolling towards it. Lightning chuckled, and tugged on the reins. "Let's go, Foxy! Get the bacon!"

She lunged for it, and the sled jolted forwards, but kept going.

"She's actually doin' it…" Fillmore murmured, amazed.

Doc chuckled, following the sleigh as it went up the road. He pulled into Flo's, and Sheriff asked him why Lightning and Jimi were riding in the sleigh with a strip of bacon tied to a fishing pole. "Foxy wouldn't pull it otherwise." He replied, and this got Sheriff laughing.

Foxy, meanwhile, was going at a good pace, completely following the bacon.

"Let's take her up to Wheel Well, eh Jimi?" Lightning looked down at the little Pacer parked on the cushion at his side with a smile. Jimi grinned back, and Lightning chuckled, leading Foxy up the hill. By the time the got to the top, Foxy had begun to nibble away at the strip, catching it as it swung teasingly in front of her. "Foxy, don't eat it. We still need it to get you back down!" Lightning exclaimed with a laugh.

"I don't think there's going to be a problem with that, Lightning…" She replied, feeling her tires beginning to slide. There was a thin layer of ice on the road, and she tried breaking through it with her tires. "It's no good! We'll never be able to get back down, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"We take it really fast."

"Have you forgotten? There's a kid in the seat."

"Jimi, wanna go fast?"

"Yeah! Fast!"

"That takes care of that. So, what's your decision? Either you stay here, or you come with me."

"Fine. Just don't kill us."

"I'm not gonna do that. Scare you guys really good, maybe, but never kill you."

"Fine. Hike, Foxy."

She once again followed the strip of food, but they didn't really need it. She was already sliding down the hill, and she increased her speed. She slid into a corner, then accelerated out of it, whooping gleefully.

"Foxy, slow down!"

"I thought you liked to go fast!"

"Yeah, but not towards a cliff!"

"Oh, chill out. Take some snow to the face. I've got this figured out." True to her word, she had a plan. She had learned early on that she had minimal grip on ice, and she was planning to use this to her advantage, along with the large snow drift in front of the cliff. She slipped, as she had expected to, and the sleigh started fishtailing towards the edge, taking her with it, after a while. She braked gradually, not wanting to go into a looping skid. It worked, since the back of the sleigh runners just barely hung off the edge when she stopped.

"Foxy, get us OUTTA HERE!" Lightning exclaimed, and she smiled to herself, then took off, getting traction from the pile of snow she had settled in.

They made it to the incline that led to a straightaway behind the town, and Foxy used this as one last terror-inducer. She applied her brakes, and moved her tires like she was slipping out of control, the sled quickly picking up speed behind her.

It actually pushed her the entire way down the road, Lightning clinging to Jimi, the two of them screaming wildly.

Foxy, on the other hand, was having the time of her life, and fought to keep her laughter down.

They slid straight to the curve, and she accelerated into it, sending the sleigh onto one runner.

"FOOXYY!" Lightning screamed, but she ignored him.

* * *

The others heard Lightning's shout, and looked towards the courthouse curiously.

Foxy came charging into view, and stepped on her brakes. She slid down the street, towards the others, whose eyes widened in alarm. She stopped right in front of Flo's as planned, and assumed a triumphant stance, with a cocky grin to match.

Lightning was shaking as he clung to Jimi, who was grinning.

"How was that for a sleigh ride, boys?" She quipped, eyelid raised tauntingly.

"Again, again!" Jimi squealed, bouncing in Lightning's grasp.

"No! Not again! Never again!" Lightning exclaimed, scrambling out of the sled quicker then Foxy would've thought possible. He set Jimi down, then hightailed it into his cone, making the others laugh.

"What did you do to him?"

"Apparently, he only likes speed if he's in control of it." Foxy replied, giving the others a crooked grin.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Not a thing. Unless you count calculating a way to get Lightning to never want to hop in the sleigh with me at the harness again as something."

"Foxy, seriously. What did you do?"

"All right, fine. I knew that the roads were going to be really icy, so I faked losing control, we went into a fishtail, as I planned, then the ends of the runners of the sled went over the edge of a cliff a little. Also as I planned. Nothing too serious, just enough to freak him out. I took off, we slid through the curves, then I faked losing control again down that hill by the straightaway over there. When I felt myself slowing down, I kept speeding up, he screamed like a girl, we flew through the turns, and I slid to a stop here." Her tale finished, she gave the others a smile before trying to wiggle out of the harness. "And now I'm stuck."

The others chuckled, but nobody moved to help her out.

"Anyone else want to try a thrill ride? I'm gonna be here for a while, so I might as well make the best of it."

The others chuckled, and Mater brightened. "I'll help ya out, Foxy. But you gotta do what ya did ter Lightnin'."

"You sure?"

He nodded, grinning, and rolled over to unhook her from the sled.

"How am I going to… Ohhhh…. Hook it up. Literally."

The others chuckled as Mater attached himself using his hook to Foxy's harness, and away they went.

She went through the same thing as before, and as they came back down, she thought she spotted the others watching on the sides of the straightaway. She grinned, and continued speeding up, pretending to lose control once more. The two slid down the incline, whooping excitedly. Foxy began to slow down towards the middle, and she took off once more, heading into the turns.

The two were shouting and yelling nonsense as they flew through the turns, and Foxy sped by Flo's, and Sarge's, and Fillmore's.

"Where we goin', Foxy?"

"You'll see!" She called back, then hit the brakes, at the same time, turning her wheels. This sent her and Mater spinning in circles as they went down the road, and she began whooping again, in too much of a good mood to do much else.

Mater was laughing hysterically, and Foxy thought she heard different laughter.

When she stopped, she wobbled from one direction to the other, completely dizzy from the spin.

There was that laughter again, and as her vision cleared, she saw that it was Strip. "Hiya, Strip." She gave him a shaky smile, trying not to trip over her own tires.

He chuckled, watching as she fought to remain upright.

**Whoo! Today's a big uploading day for me, just wait and see! XD I made a rhyme, something that I can do all the time with a little bit of thyme and a diamond mine! XDXDXDXDXD I'm in a super-duper good mood today! :D There's been snow on the ground where I live for the past few weeks, and it's really fun! :D I also got two new fans of my fanfictions! :D This chapter's for them! :D Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last chapter of this story! Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

* * *

The three headed back towards town, and Foxy parked at Fillmore's side, still entrapped in her harness. She stuck her tongue out again, trying to catch the snow that was still falling, her eyes on the sky.

If she had been watching the opposite side of Flo's, she would've seen Mater and Lightning exchange a tire bump, then Mater throw his hook onto the roof above her and Fillmore.

She heard stifled laughter, and looked back down again. "Huh?"

This just made them laugh even harder, and she looked around, utterly confused.

"What's so funny?"

Strip nudged her in the door, then nodded his hood upwards.

She looked up, and noticed Mater's hook dangling over her and Fillmore. What made her eyes widen, however, wasn't the hook, it was what was on the hook.

Mater had managed to find mistletoe, and had secured it to his hook, effectively seeking to embarrass Foxy.

She uttered a small squeak, and the others laughed as right before their eyes, she began turning bright red, her blush spreading across her entire front end.

"Go on, Foxy. You know what goes on underneath the mistletoe." Sheriff chuckled deviously, his eyelids raising and lowering a few times.

This got the others laughing, and if it was possible, her blush got worse. She leaned over, and gave Fillmore a quick kiss, and the others called her out on it, as expected.

Once that was finished, she pulled out of Flo's, amid loud laughter. If her blush got any brighter, she'd turn into a carified Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer. She flew up to Wheel Well, barely remembering to slow around the turns. When she reached it, however, she kept going. She found a quiet, snow-covered ledge, set far back in the rocks, and with a view of the town, horizon, and sky that went on for miles. She had snatched a branch full of pine needles from a tree, and reversed into the alcove, brushing her tire tracks away with the branch. She parked a few feet from the edge, barely feeling the cold blow across her hood and roof. She turned on her radio, something she had recently discovered. She tuned it to a local station, only to find Christmas music, one of her favorite songs to be exact.

* * *

She sat parked there for a long, long time, just listening to her radio, the volume turned down low. She didn't even realize that she was shivering, at least not until there was warmth pressing against her side. She leaned into it with a sigh, her eyes never leaving the evening horizon.

"They didn't mean anythin' by it."

"I know. I-It was just so… unexpected, and caught me completely by surprise."

"Most things do." The car chuckled softly, and Foxy turned her eyes towards them, the slightest hint of a smile showing in the green pools. "C'mon, you're freezin'. Let's go back down."

"I'm all right. Really." She replied, shaking her hood gently.

"No ya ain't."

She sighed, then hung her hood, rubbing it tiredly with a tire. "You're the only one around here who can see straight through me." Her hood lifted again, and it tilted towards the car. "And you know how it drives me absolutely nuts." She smirked, and rolled back towards Fillmore. "Just c'mere a second, and look. It's incredible."

He obliged, and followed her back to the vantage point. As he looked over at her, he noticed how the stars reflected off her windshield, almost like a mirror. "Would you expect it now?"

"Hmm?" Foxy turned towards him, and her eyes widened as his lips connected with hers. She returned the gesture, and neither one noticed the tow cable suspending a 'wreath' of mistletoe that was formed in the shape of a heart above their roofs.

**How's this for an ending? XDXDXD Just gotta love the moments when Mater decides to pull a prank on Foxy. Hope you all enjoyed this little story, and look for 'The Battle For Christmas'! It'll be coming out within a few days of Christmas, which is soon! Then, after that, it'll probably be 'Vacation', since I'm still writing that one now... XD**


End file.
